Mon ange gardien au delà des barraux
by Lionne.Fluffy
Summary: Tous le monde connaient l'histoire de Kawarama Senju, un enfant mort pendant la guerre. Mais si il n'était pas mort? Si Kawarama avait était capturer par les Uchiwa? Et si il se fessait un ami parmit les Uchiwa? Qu'elle impacte cette amitié aura sur le monde? Et est-ce que leur amitié survivra face à la haine de leur clans? Pour le savoir, il faut lire cette histoire.


**Salut cher lecteurs, ici**

 **Je sais que j'écris une nouvelle fanfiction, sans avoir terminer**

 **« Le plus grand secret de Mark ». Mais je vous rassure que je terminerais l'histoire quand j'en aurais le temps.**

 **Mais sinon, profiter de cette nouvelle histoire.**

 **N'hésiter pas à mettre vos commentaires à la fin de l'histoire,**

 **vraiment bien à la fin.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **( HISTOIRE 2 )**

 **Mon ange gardien au delà des barreaux**

 **Chapitre 1: Prisonnier**

Tous commença sur champs le champs de bataille, entre 4 membres du clan Senju, qui faisaient face à 5 membres du clan Uchiwa, et à leur alliés, 4 membres du clan Hagoromo.

Les Senju savaient qu'ils étaient en position de faiblesse. Ils n'étaient que 4 ninjas, face à 9. Chacun savaient qu'ils avaient peux de chance de sen-sortir , du moins, jusqu'à ce que les renforts arrive.

Le chef de la troupe jeta un coup d'œil à ces camarades. Les deux plus âges hocher la tête en accort: même si ils avaient de forte chance de périr, ils devaient tenir jusqu'au bout!

Mais il regarda le plus jeune de la troupe avec inquiétude.

Il était très jeune, il ne devait être qu'un enfant, un enfant qui devait avoir pas plus de 7 ans. Il avait les cheveux brun claire, les yeux noires, avec une cicatrise en forme de X sur sa joue droite, et il porter l'armure traditionnelle des Senju.

Ces trois compatriotes savaient parfaitement que les enfants mourrez facilement sur le champs de bataille, après tous c'était la guerre. Mais cette fois c'était différent. Le garçon était quelqu'un d'important pour leur clan. Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de le laissez se faire tuer.

Le chef murmura tous bas à l'enfant «Il faux que tu parte au plus vite.»

Le garçon le regarda choquer et s'exclama «Non! Je peux pas vous laissez là!».

Cet fois le chef hurla «Ils sont tous trop fort pour toi! Si tu reste, tu va te faire tuer!»

Le petit Senju sursauta au hurlement de son chef d'équipe «Mais si je reste et qu'on si met tous ensemble, ont pourra peut-être les battre.» proposa le garçon sens grande conviction.

Un de ces deux autres collègue lui dit «Tu dois partir au plus vite. Pense à

tes frères». 

«Mais...» protesta faiblement le garçon.

Le troisième hurla «SI TU VEUX SURVIVRE IL FAUT QUE TU TE SAUVE MAINTENANT KAWARAMA !»

Le garçon désormais connu comme Kawarama parti le plus vite possible dans le sens opposé.

Les Uchiwa eux, fur intercepté après avoir entendu le nom de l'enfant. _Kawarama ?_ Ils avait déjà entendu se nom quelque par. Ils eurent soudainement un choque de rappelle: Kawarama Senju, le plus jeune fils de Butsuma Senju, le chef du clan Senju! Ils se regardèrent avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. L'enfant allé être utile pour leur clan !

 **Avec Kawarama:**

Kawarama courait pour sauver ça vit, il avait si peur. Il ne voulait pas mourir maintenant, pas comme ça...pas sens dire adieu à ses grand frères.

Il sentit un kunaï lui atteindre violemment la jambe, le fessent tomber dans le processus.

Kawarama vit avec horreur que 2 Uchiwa venaient de le rattrapé. Ils avaient leur armes en mains et leur sharingan aussi rouge que le sang ne le quitté pas des yeux.

Kawarama sentit les larmes lui monté aux yeux. Il allait mourir, il allait rejoindre ça mère sens dire adieu à ces frère. Il repensa à eux, _Hashirama, Tobirama, Itama, je suis désolé._ Il ferme ses yeux, attendent le coup fatal. Mais...le coup de vins jamais. A la place il n'entendit que des rires moqueurs.

Il sentit un des Uchiwa lui relevé la tête en lui agrippent fort les cheveux pour le forcer à mettre son visage face au siens, ce qui arracha à Kawarama un gémissement de douleur. Il regarda les yeux possèdent le sharingan avec crainte. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de lui faire ?

Celui qui le tenait lui dit d'un ton mielleux «Ne sois pas si pressé de mourir. Tu est bien trop précieux Kawarama Senju.»

Le petit brun frissonna de peur en entendent le ton de l'adulte, mais quand il compris qu'ils n'allaient pas le tuer il ressentit un peux d'espoirs. Alors ils n'allais pas le tuer ? Il avait peut-être encore une chance de sen sortir. Mais il perdit d'un coup tous le peut d'espoirs qu'il lui rester. Si ils n'allaient pas le tuer, alors qu'allaient ils faire de lui ? Les Uchiwa et les Senju étaient des ennemis depuis la nuit des temps. Qu'il le sache, Kawarama n'avait encore jamais vu un seul membres des 2 clan épargner un ennemis. Alors pourquoi ses ennemis lui dises ça ? _Bien trop précieux ?_ Que voulaient ils dire par là ?

Malgré la terreur qu'il ressentait, Kawarama ne put s'empêcher de demandé en bégayent «Qu'e...qu'est-ce que...vous...vous l'ai di...dire ?»

Les deux adultes ne cachère pas leurs plaisir de voir le regard de pur crainte de l'enfant et lui répondit «Tu le comprendras bien assez tôt.»

Avait que Kawarama ne puis pensé à quoique se sois, il sentit une puissante douleur dans ça tête. Et se fut le noire total.

Quand Kawarama se réveilla, Il n'arrivait pas encore à ouvrir les yeux mais il sentit tout son corps engourdit. Il essaya de posé sa main sur sa tête endoloris, mais il entendit un léger grincement de chaîne, il sentait ses deux mains lourdes, et il frissonna au froid qu'il senti sur sa peau peu vêtu... Eh? Peu vêtu!?

Kawarama essaya de rassemblait ces derniers souvenir.

Il se rappelé qu'il porté son armure et elle lui tenez habituellement chaud, alors pourquoi il ressentait ce froid ?

Mais il se rappelé qu'il était sur le champs de bataille, il s'était enfuit, mais 2 Uchiwa ont réussi à le rattrapé, puits plus rien, juste le noire.

Kawarama ouvrit soudainement les yeux en comprennent se qui c'est passé: Les Uchiwa l'avaient capturer !

Malgré ces muscles supplient Kawarama força son corps à se redressé et examina son environnement. Il lui fallut quelques instant pour habituer ces yeux à l'obscurité.

Comme il s'y attendait, il était dans une cellule, une petite cellule grise et froide d'à peu près 3 m, c'est mains et c'est pieds étaient enchaîner aux mur par de solide chaînes qui ne lui laisser qu'1m de largeur pour bouger, et son armure avec ces armes lui ont était enlever, le laissent avec son costume simple composé d'une chemise de couleur noire et un haori blanc avec garnitures noires. La cellule entier était sinistre, elle était intimidante et fessait tremblait le jeune Senju de terreur.

Kawarama ce demander pourquoi les Uchiwa l'avaient capturer ? Pourquoi ne l'ont il pas tuer ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à ces questions. Il entendait des bruits de pas résonnait dans la cellule, et qui se rapproché de lui. Kawarama sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus fort et la panique monté en lui à chaque pas qu'il entend se rapproché.

Mais pourquoi les Uchiwa l'ont il fait prisonnier !?

 **A suivre...**

 **Et voilà la fin du premier chapitre. Quand n'avait pensé ?**

 **Kawarama vient de se faire enlevé par les Uchiwas. Sachez que si je voulais écrire cette histoire, est pas ce que je ne supporte pas que Kawarama soit mort, il n'avait que 7 ans, se n'était qu'un jeune enfant à qui la vit ne fessait que commencer ! C'est vraiment terrible qu'il soit mort si jeune !**

 **L'ami de Kawarama apparaîtra dans le chapitre 2.**

 **D'après vous, qui sera l'ami de Kawarama ?**

 **Pourquoi les Uchiwa ont ils enlevé Kawarama ?**

 **Et est-ce que Kawarama s'en sortira ?**

 **Pour le savoir, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre.**

 **N'hésitaient pas à me laissée un commentaires.**


End file.
